merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
George
George is a servant at Camelot. He wears clothes similar to Merlin but is much better at doing chores. History George offered himself as Arthur's permanent manservant when Merlin went missing, but Arthur was dismayed at Merlin's disappearance and declined George's help. After Arthur found out that Merlin had apparently spent two days in the tavern, he introduced him to George, explaining that George would teach Merlin to be a better servant. When Merlin asked why Arthur did not just replace him if George was so good, Arthur explained that George is seriously boring, even making jokes about brass, effectually meaning that Merlin's punishment isn't to become a better servant, but rather to endure George's dull nature for a week (A Servant of Two Masters). Skills and Personality George seems to be a very competent and responsible manservant. Gladly, yet formally, informing that he would replace Merlin in his absence and proved his competence by completing all domestic chores (including serving an elaborated breakfast) before Arthur even woke up. However, while (and perhaps due to) his dedication and talents at work are admirable, his social skills fall short. For example, though impressed by his domestical efficiency, Arthur is unused to such treatment and he finds George to be severely annoying for being too formal and due to his poor taste to jokes. Also, despite his politeness and decorum, George is very prideful and this leads him to be rather sensitive to any criticism (positive or negative) over his work, which is evident by the way how he appeared to be hurt when Arthur refused his assistance, or the conceited glare he gives to Merlin when Arthur praised his capabilities. Relationships Arthur George seems to be a dedicated manservant to Arthur, readily informing his master that he has already completed his chores and prepared a large breakfast for the young king. In return, Arthur can not help but show surprise at George's efficiency and, when he formally presents George to Merlin, Arthur claims that George is the best servant in all the 5 kingdoms. However, despite respecting George's competence, Arthur isn't very fond of him, in part because George tried to replace Merlin, and also because Arthur finds George too dull to be his servant (to the point of even using his excessive professionalism as a way to punish Merlin for his apparent irresponsibility). Merlin George and Merlin know each other very little and were only formally introduced to each other by Arthur at the end of the episode. However, George's eagerness to replace Merlin implies that he thinks of and respects Merlin very little. Also, when Arthur forced Merlin to become George's apprentice for a week, his politely stern and quick method of ordering Merlin around implies that he was a strictly no-nonsense teacher, which is supported by Arthur teasingly, but honestly, telling Merlin how terrible George's sense of humour is, much to Merlin's dismay. However, this "training" occurred offscreen, so exactly how dull his week with George was is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Residents of Camelot Category:One episode appearance Category:Servants